


SPONTANEOUS STORY NUMBER 6

by starskyhutchwriters



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Flu, Jealousy, Kleenex, M/M, Marriage, Nurse Hutchinson, Unknown Caller, honeymoon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskyhutchwriters/pseuds/starskyhutchwriters





	SPONTANEOUS STORY NUMBER 6

SPONTANEOUS STORY NUMBER SIX

Hutch laughed again at whatever the person he was talking to said. He lowered his voice, very aware of Starsky listening in from the couch.

"Maybe I can slip out later, when he's asleep"

Hutch cast a quick look at Starsky. "I'd... I'd really like to see you again. It's been too long."

Starsky felt like crap, he was cold, and had a fever, and crabby on top of it all. Then, the conversation on the phone had him straining his ear trying to hear what Hutch was saying. He did hear the last part of the conversation, ‘slip out later, and I'd like to see you again’. He felt anger boil up in him.

Starsky sneezed again, causing the Kleenex box to fall off his lap.

Hutch laughed again, wrote down a phone number the caller gave him and hung up. He tucked he number in the back pocket of his jeans and started to walk back over to the sofa. "Hey, you need some more cough medicine?"

Hutch bent down and picked up the Kleenex box. He put it back on Starsky's chest.

Starsky finished blowing his nose, and glanced up at his partner. "Maybe...yes. Who was that?"

"Who was what?" Hutch grabbed the cough medicine and poured out a dose. He handed it to Starsky.

His eyes didn’t leave his partner as he got the medicine. He watched him as he came back, and poured dose in the small cup that came with the cough syrup. He took the cup, drank it down, and handed it back to Hutch. "What do you mean, 'who was what?' Who was on the phone?"

When Hutch didn’t answer right away, he cocked his head, "Old friend? Or lover? Lover.." Starsky sneezed again.

Hutch put the cough medicine back on the side table. He fussed with other bottles of medicine there. Then he flipped the cloth on Starsky's head. :"Bless you." Hutch started to walk away like he hadn't heard Starsky.

Starsky could not believe Hutch walked away, he tried to sit up. "Hey!"

Hutch turned back and eased Starsky back down on the couch. "Relax. You need to get your rest. I... I think I need to go to the store for some more cough medicine and Kleenex.

"Need to get out for a while, do you? With what’s his name? What IS his name?"

"What's who's name?"

"I have the flu; I'm not blind and deaf. Who in the hell was on the phone?" He felt his anger rising, as well as his jealousy.

"Starsk, just rest. I'll be back... as soon as I can. If you need something before I get back, call Huggy."

Hutch knew he had been caught. He was going to have to tell Starsky something. The question was... what?

"Look, buddy, it was just someone I used to know. No big deal. He's in town for a conference, and suggested we meet for a drink."

"So let me get this straight...This guy calls, apparently a long lost lover...you don't want me to know who it is, then he asks you out for a drink...and I'm not supposed to be concerned about all this…buddy?"

Starsky was trying to keep his head, as he sneezed again, putting a tissue up to his nose.

"Bless you. He's not a... long lost lover. Just someone I used to know. Drop it, Starsk." He was starting to get angry too. What right did Starsky have to give him the third degree?

He still had the tissue up to his nose, shocked at what Hutch just told him, muffled..."Drop it?" Anger once again reared its ugly head, along with jealousy..."If he was not so...important to you, why so secret about the name? Then you want to sneak off...'while I am sleeping’?"

He turned to face Starsky. He ran his hands through his hair. "Why the third degree? Where's the trust we're supposed to have? And I didn't want to leave while you were awake, in case you needed something." He sat back down in the chair and glared at Starsky. ":Don't you have old friends you'd want to go talk to?" He knew he shouldn't turn this around on his lover, but he didn't know how to tell Starsky about the man he'd been talking to.

He noticed the Kleenex box was empty. They didn't have any more, so he went into the bathroom and came back with a roll of toilet paper. "Here."

Starsky looked down, then up at his partner. "I trust you..." He found his words stuck, he _knew_ this man was a former lover, he felt it deep in his gut. He didn't want to ask because he didn't want to hear it come out of his partner’s mouth. He watched Hutch fumble with the Kleenex box, then go into the bathroom. Finally, when he returned and handed him the roll of toilet paper, he found the strength to speak the words..."Just go, have fun, you need to get out anyway...I'll be okay"

Starsky also did not want a fight, he had no energy for that, so he decided to just let him go.

Hutch felt Starsky's words like a punch to his gut. What was he doing? He had to explain, if he could.

"Starsky, his name is, Evan. We knew each other before I went to the academy. I knew then that he liked men."

Starsky adjusted himself on the pillow, and pulled the covers up to his chin.

Nancy Roots "He did proposition me. But I turned him down. Honest. He was funny, and smart, and I did admire him. But I had no desire to sleep with him. I was still into women then. I've heard from him once in a while since then. We've kept in touch. He's in a committed relationship now. I wanted to meet with him... because... well.. because..."

"Because?"

"I wanted to ask him... how... how he and Douglas have... well, they're ... married. I wanted to know how they got married. And how they're handling their relationship. What about losing their jobs, or what other people are saying."

"Starsky, you're it for me. I don't want anyone else. I love you. You're all I will ever need or want." He hung his head.

All of a sudden, Starsky bolted up."I'm not ashamed of us, Hutch. I love you, I love to love you! I don't give a fuck if anyone says anything about us, and you know, I don't give a fuck if anyone at the station finds out at this point! Is that what you’re concerned about? What other people are going to say if we got married?"

Starsky got up, went to his lover. "I love you, Hutch, I trust you. But the one thing I don't want, is you questioning our future, basing it on what you think others are going to think" He pulled his lover into a kiss.

"If you want to go to have a drink with him, go ahead. But I really don't give a fuck what people will do or think. And as far as work goes, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it"

He melted into his lover. "God, Starsky. I don't know why I do this. I'm not ashamed either. I just didn't want people saying bad things about _you_."

Starsky laughed. "And they don't already?" He kissed Hutch, pulling his lover into him.

"I'm afraid if Simonetti says one more thing about you, I'll have to punch him out. _Hey!_ No offense but stop kissing me! I don't want to catch your cold!" Hutch sneezed and glared at his lover who still had him pulled into a tight hug.

"Kazoonheight"

"Thank you."

He pulled away. Reached down, and handed him the roll of toilet paper.

Hutch wiped his nose, then blew it. "Screw this." He dropped to his knees in front of Starsky. "Marry me, Starsk. Make me the happiest man in the world... in the universe! I love you. And I want you to know how proud of you I am. Marry me?"

"Wait here". Starsky walked into the other room and came back out a few minutes later. He walked in front of his partner and pulled him up to a standing position. "I was gonna save this for when we had our anniversary in a couple weeks, I thought it would be the perfect time.  But this seems to be the perfect time." He handed Hutch a small box.

Hutch opened it, his mouth dropped open. It was matching wedding bands.

"I want to give you my heart for keeps babe, I know I have already, but I want it to official. I don't know what our future will be, but if it involves us together forever, I'll take it."

Hutch stood there, stunned. The rings were beautiful. He picked up the one that was slightly larger. "Here. Put this on me, please?" He looked at his lover with tears in his eyes.”I want this to be for keeps too. As long as I have you, I don't care what anyone else says, babe."

Starsky smiled, took the ring, and put it on Hutch's left ring finger. "With this ring, I am yours forever." He kissed him.

"Hey, there's something else...read the inside of the ring, Hutch."

Hutch read the engraving… ‘ME AND THEE’.

Hutch picked up the second ring. He took Starsky's left hand in his. He kissed it, then slipped the ring on it. With this ring, I accept your heart, and I give you mine." He kissed Starsky and put his head on his shoulder. He couldn’t 't hold his tears back. He was beyond happy.

Hutch pulled his ring off and read the inscription. "ME AND THEE". He bit his lower lip and looked up at Starsky. "Yes. Forever."

He slipped the ring back on and took Starsky's left hand. He moved both to press against his heart. "I am yours forever."

Starsky brushed the blond hair out of his lover’s eyes. He then pulled him into a kiss and pulled them together. Starsky pulled away, and ran his hands down to Hutch's belt, and unbuckled it. He unsnapped the snap, and then rubbed his hand over the outside of his lover’s pants.He slowly unzipped the zipper, then got down on his knees. Looking up at his lover, he took the waiting treat in his mouth.

He shuddered. ":Starsky, you don't have to..." He stopped speaking as he looked down at his wedded partner. :”I love you. Wow, we're now husband and husband!" He smiled down at him.

Starsky started sucking, reaching around pulling his lover to him. He then pushed Hutch's pants the rest of the way down to the floor, gently rubbing his hands up and down his thighs. Starsky pulled the engorged cock from his mouth, took it in his one hand, then took the velvet sacs in his other hand. He leaned forward, taking them gently in his mouth. He pulled off, listening to the small sounds escaping his partner’s mouth. He looked up at his lover, smiling.

Starsky stood up, and pulled off his tee shirt, and pushed his pajama bottoms to the floor, his cock seemed to jump up when he pulled his pants off. He pulled Hutch in to a long kiss.

"You are too good at that. You know everything that pleases me." He took Starsky's arms as he stood up and melted against him, kissing him over and over.

"I want to consummate our marriage" He started to unbutton Hutch's shirt.

"I want that too. More than anything." He kissed him again. "Bedroom?"

Starsky smiled. "First we need to get these pants off your feet, so you don't trip." Starsky bent down, took off Hutch's shoes and helped him take his pants all the way off. He kissed his thigh, and stood up. He pulled his partner in for another kiss.

"You know how beautiful you are right now? I could melt into you right now." He kissed him again.

Scattering kisses over his lover's face, Hutch couldn't remember ever being this happy. 'You are the beautiful one, Starsk. And I've already melted. My heart melted for you years ago, and it's not gonna stop melting. You have made my life so full and rich. I love you." He stepped out of his pants, because he would have started walking and tripped. His partner knew him so well. "C'mon, lover, let's do some consummating!" He started to the bedroom, with Starsky tucked to his side. He kept looking down at the sight of his lover's perfect body and hard cock. His passion flared.

Starsky followed his lover's lead into the bedroom. They got to the bed, and he dropped to his knees in front of Hutch. He looked up, then took his cock deep into his mouth, until it was back in his throat.

" _Damn, babe!_ You kill me when you do that!" Hutch had to lean down and brace his hands on Starsky's shoulders so he wouldn't fall. He tried not to thrust and failed. He couldn't help it when his lover was so good at what he was doing.

Starsky felt the growing treat. He pulled it out, stroking it with his hand. He stood up, kissing Hutch, then pushing him down on the bed. Getting between his legs, and leaning over into a kiss, Starsky said, "Babe, I wanted to love you nice and slow, but right now, I can't wait. I need to feel you around me. I need you now." With that said, he pulled back up, put his partners legs up over his shoulders, and pulled a tube out from under the pillow. He put some of its contents on his fingers, and went to his lover's anus. He pushed two fingers in as far as he could go.

"Yes! I need to feel you inside me, Starsk. I love how you make me feel... so full... so loved." He raised his hips for his lover. "Love me."

Starsky pulled his fingers out, and replaced them with his throbbing cock. He pushed past the opening and paused. He then continued slowly, until he was fully in. He bent down, and kissed his lover. "Forever, I give you forever." He pulled up, and started to pull back out, and push in, starting slow, then getting faster.

Hutch lifted his hips, meeting his lover's thrusts. He tightened his muscles around Starsky's cock, trying to increase his pleasure. He loved how Starsky started slowly, but soon was pounding into him. He loved that he could make his lover so crazy. "I'll take forever with you, babe. And I'll give you forever in return." He stroked Starsky's furred chest, stopping to pinch the nipples hidden there. "More, babe. Give me everything."

He tried to stay in control, but Starsky could never do that once he passed a certain point with his partner. He never wanted to hurt him, but with every thrust, his lover met his. Control was not in his vocabulary today.

He loved how he could make Starsky lose control! He continued to rock his hips in time with Starsky's thrusts and continued to squeeze against Starsky's cock. He smiled as he realized his lover was close to losing it. "Yessss. That's it!" He reached down between their bodies and stroked his cock. He was so close to losing it too. Starsky always did that to him. No matter how hard he tried to keep himself in control, Starsky could make him lose it as well. He was panting, trying to hold on. But he knew it wouldn't be long now.

Starsky slowed and pushed his partner’s hand away from the engorged, dripping cock, panting, "It’s mine today, lover." He started to pump with each of his thrusts. He looked at his blond, loving how his eyes were half shut, and hearing his soft moans. He bit his lower lip and started to go faster.

Hutch gave himself up to his lover... completely. He kept his eyes open to watch Starsky as he pumped into him and pumped his cock at the same time. God, he loved this man! "I love you, Starsk. I love being married to you!" He wanted to lean up and soothe that lip Starsky was biting, but with his legs over his lover's shoulders, there was no way he could. He assured himself he would soothe and kiss that lip as soon as he could. He reached up to frame Starsky's face with his hands.

Starsky felt like he was on the edge of a cliff, waiting to be swept away in the wind. He stared into his lover's eyes. Then he came. Soon after the first spasm he felt the warm wetness erupt from Hutch, over his hand, and onto his partner's stomach.

He opened his eyes, and looked down at his partner, he took Hutch’s legs off his shoulders, and leaned forward, laying on top of him and kissed him deeply.

It never got old... coming with his partner. "I... love you." He felt his cock jerk in Starsky's hand. Felt the cock buried deep inside of him jerk at the same time.

Finally, Hutch was able to kiss and soothe the lip Starsky had been biting on. He licked it, then sucked it into his mouth. "Don't bite... mine... to bite..." He could barely catch his breath enough to speak. He stretched his legs out and felt his lover settle comfortably between them. "I feel very married, babe." He chuckled as he caught his breath, finally. "You're pretty good at this consummating thing."

Starsky buried his face in his lover's neck, taking in the smell of his partner. He loved that smell, had even before they were lover's. Being close to his partner was his comfort. "You’re not so bad yourself. I'm sorry I got jealous, I trust you. I shouldn’t have said anything. You know, if you want to go tonight, you can."

"No, I'll call him back and tell him we'll have to get together some other time... when _you_ can come along, too. I'm right where I want to be tonight. In the best place ever... our bed, your arms. I should have just told you. I promise not to keep anything from you in the future, husband."

He couldn't help but smile with what Hutch said. "Husband...I like that title." He raised his head, looked in his lover's eyes, "I love you. I want to make you happy." Then something dawned on him, something he had forgotten.

He jumped up, and headed to his dresser. He opened a drawer and dug far back. He pulled out an envelope, walked back to the bed, and climbed back in next to Hutch. "This was the second surprise. I know how you love art, so..." He handed Hutch the envelope. Hutch glanced at him, then opened it. It was two plane tickets to Italy.

"Let's say it's our honeymoon"

Hutch could hardly believe it. His eyes teared up as he looked at the tickets, then his partner. He grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, not releasing it until he realized Starsky was having trouble breathing. "Sorry, babe. I don't know what to say. This is... this is... this is so you. So loving and giving. How did I ever get so lucky?" He kissed Starsky over and over. "Honeymoon. Man that sounds wonderful. But you have to promise that we'll actually get out of bed and go see some of the art!"

Laughing, Starsky said, "Well, I put us in for two weeks off, so we have plenty of time for both." He kissed his lover. "You’re art to me, you’re my Picasso."

"Picasso, huh? Does that mean I can paint a portrait of you and make you look all funny and stuff? Oh, wait, you already look funny!" Hutch laughed.

All of a sudden, Starsky sneezed. He grabbed a Kleenex from the bed table and sneezed again. "Damn, sorry to ruin the moment."

"Oh, babe. Bless you! Let me get you some more tea and it's time for some aspirin too." Hutch started to push Starsky off the top of him so he could get out of bed.

"No, don't go, stay here"

"But, you need your meds. I don't want you getting sicker."

"In a minute. For now, I just want to hold you." And he did, and never let him go.

And Hutch was happy to be held... forever.

 


End file.
